


Facing the Mirror

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley wakes up to Aziraphale standing in front of the bathroom mirror
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 196





	Facing the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Because of

Crowley wakes up to Aziraphale in the shower. Angels don’t need to bathe but Aziraphale likes the feel of it. By the time Crowley gets out of bed Aziraphale is standing in front of the mirror in only a button up shirt, futzing with his still-damp hair.

Aziraphale hums softly to himself. His sleeves are rolled up to keep from getting wet. 

Aziraphale is always beautiful but Crowley wants to take this moment and freeze it forever, trap it in amber. 

Then Aziraphale catches his gaze in the mirror and smiles.

Crowley takes that as the invitation it is and moves closer. He rucks the shirt up to Aziraphale’s hips and presses against him. Crowley slept nude and his Effort fits nicely against Aziraphale’s bottom.

Aziraphale shifts his hips and goes up onto his tip toes. Crowley moves his collar to nibble his throat, eyes flicking to the mirror as he takes Aziraphale in hand. Aziraphale’s eyes are closed, body tense as he holds himself still for Crowley’s pleasure.

Crowley smirks and snaps a miracle with his other hand. Aziraphale gasps and raises himself higher as he’s suddenly prepared and open. Crowley holds his hip as he easily pushes into him.

Knowing what Aziraphale likes, Crowley thrusts hard and deep. Aziraphale moans and Crowley watches his face in the glass, thrilling at knowing he’s the one causing those microexpressions of pleasure. He bends him over the counter a little more and holds his hips, loving the feel of Aziraphale’s soft skin, listening to the sounds their bodies make as they join over and over again.

Aziraphale shifts, bracing himself with one hand, the other wrapping around his Effort, stroking himself in time with Crowley’s thrusts, squeezing when Crowley is fully buried inside him.

Crowley groans. Aziraphale opens his eyes to meet his gaze in the mirror. They moan together at the flash of electricity between them. They are two halves of a whole, a complete circuit.

It’s Crowley that closes his eyes first this time. He moves a little faster, a little harder, losing rhythm as he rushes towards his climax, panting into the soft cotton of Aziraphale’s shirt. 

Pleasure washes over him and his knees nearly give way. He squeezes Aziraphale tightly, grounding himself in the angel. Aziraphale patiently waits for him to gather his wits and carefully pull out.

Once Crowley has moved back, Aziraphale quickly turns in his arms. He pushes down on his shoulder and Crowley folds. Aziraphale leans back against the sink and guides his cock into Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley looks up at him, Aziraphale’s eyes are dark with lust. His hand grips Crowley’s hair, encouraging him. Crowley takes him deep and flicks his tongue, smirking as Aziraphale’s eyes slam shut.

He focuses on the weight of Aziraphale on his tongue, the way he fills his mouth. The universe could implode around them and he would notice nothing but Aziraphale. 

There’s the rush of wings as Aziraphale loses control. Crowley swallows, shivering at the taste of desire, at knowing that he is the one to bring his angel to these heights of pleasure. He looks up at the pure ecstasy on Aziraphale’s face; it’s the closest to heaven he can reach these days.

Aziraphale slowly opens his eyes and looks down, eyes shining with inner light. He brings his wings around, shielding Crowley.

Crowley raises his head, smiling at Aziraphale. He leans in and kisses his knuckles, white from gripping the counter, then gets to his feet.

Holding Aziraphale, he kisses him gently. Far gentler than anyone would think a demon capable of. Aziraphale sighs and folds his wings the rest of the way round him, enveloping Crowley.

They stay like that for long moments, sipping soft kisses from one another’s lips. Eventually they’ll break apart, begin their day properly. But for now, this is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to paialovespie and pufflelock for getting this going on twitter and TryingToScribble, astudyinfic and theartstudentyouhate for reading along while I wrote


End file.
